


Chef

by ambercheyenne12345



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercheyenne12345/pseuds/ambercheyenne12345





	Chef

How we met

On June 16th, 2014, Michael Herold Iske, and Abigail Cheyenne Graybeal came together. He was dating another girl when I first met him. It took me seven months before I could actually be in a relationship with him. We finally got together on November 14th 2014. It is now February 24th and we have been dating for like 4 months. And I am madly in love.


End file.
